


Helpful Princes and Dumb Tactics

by BakedYams



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, I looked at the corruption prompt and immediately thought "how can i make this fluffy as hell", anyone else feeling sUPER UWU TONIGHT????, chrom's dumb and drunk chrom is even dumber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedYams/pseuds/BakedYams
Summary: “What if...we just sent Sully’s horse to the front lines?”In which Chrom tries to corrupt Robin with his bad battle plans.(For ChrobinWeek2018: Corruption)





	Helpful Princes and Dumb Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> I BET EVERYONE IS EXPECTING ANGST WITH THIS PROMPT BUT MAY I OFFER FLUFF IN THIS TRYING TIME???

“What if...we just sent Sully’s horse to the front lines?” 

Robin looked up from her desk full of books, wooden figures, and slightly crumpled up maps only to see Chrom standing in front of the entrance to her tent. While Chrom was a fairly tall man, his figure was slumped and loose, something Robin hasn’t seen him as due to the stress of daily marching, and constant fighting for their lives--unknowing whether they would be able to return back to Ylisse and live-

But those worries were for another time. 

Robin raised her left eyebrow. 

“Oh? And why would you suggest that?” she asked, immediately going back to her own work. 

“Have you  _ seen _ her horse? That thing could probably kill dozens of soldiers,” he explained. Without looking up from her work, she could already tell he was approaching her from the sounds of his steps to his voice approaching closer.

“Dozens isn’t accurate to that horses powers,” Robin jokingly replied. “I’d say about hundreds.” Without realizing it, she’d written down “Sully’s horse” on the list of soldiers to fight in the front lines. She pressed her lips together in slight annoyance and messily crossed out her mistake. 

_ The distance between the ground of the rocky terrain and the skies should be enough to send forward a squad of pegasus knights.  _ Robin continued on her notes.  _ Position Cordelia-  _

She stopped her writing once she felt Chrom press up against her back, leaning forward so his arms could rest on top of her head. 

“Don’t you find this work boring…?” Chrom groaned, looking down at her notes. Robin rolled her eyes. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” she mumbled quietly to herself. Much to her dismay, he heard her. 

“Why can’t  _ I  _ be the tactician this time? I could totally do a good job,” he said. “I’ve been around you long enough that I’ve picked up on a few…” He paused. “Tactful skills? Tactician skills…” He began mumbling the right phrase to complete his point. Robin tried to shift her head to look up at him, to which he removed his arms from her and faced her. 

“Chrom, you just suggested to send an  _ animal  _ to lead the army. A horse without its  _ rider, _ ” she said. Chrom pouted. 

“It was a joke!” he defended himself. “I also didn’t say  _ lead  _ the army.” Robin gave him an unconvinced look. 

“Oh? Then who should lead the battle, my oh so intelligent tactician?” 

(“You’re being  _ mean _ .”)

Chrom tapped his finger against his chin, as if he was actually deep in thought on what strategy he should conduct. 

“We could have Panne lead it,” he finally said. 

“Panne?” 

“She’s  _ technically  _ an animal too. Imagine how many animals she could attract to fight by our side!” By this, he burst out laughing. Robin bit the bottom of her lip to keep herself from laughing as well, and when she felt like she was in the clear, she sighed out and rolled her eyes. 

“Leave me  _ alone,  _ Chrom,” she moaned, forcing herself to go back to work. Much to her surprise, he began to back away. She immediately started to immerse herself back into her own work. 

_ Panne should lead the squad of horses and gri- _ Robin froze from writing and glared at her work. She quickly crossed out her words and flipped her pages to look for other strategy ideas (preferably not the ones Chrom suggested). 

“You know, Robin,” Chrom began again. 

Robin groaned and pinched the bridge on her nose with her fingers.

“Yes,  _ Chrom.”  _

“What if Walhart was just a grumpy old man,” he said. A boyish grin planted on his face, as if he had solved a problem that even the most advanced philosophers couldn’t. “A grumpy old man who had grandkids who forgot to say happy birthday to him one year. So he thought ‘hey, I’m gonna take over the world so they ALL can say happy birthday to me.’” 

Robin gave him a blank stare.

“We just need to give him a gift. Maybe a puppy. Everyone likes puppies. Except Frederick, probably. He didn’t let me keep that one stray when I was a kid.” 

“Chrom please! Stop talking so I could get back to work!” she cried, though she couldn’t help the smile growing on her face.

Silence. 

“Maybe a horse?” he asked, then gasped with the biggest grin on his face, “SULLY’S HORSE!” He slammed his hand on the table. 

“Chrom!” Robin began shrieking with laughter. “Stop corrupting me with your bad battle plans!” she begged. 

“No! They’re genius and you’re too afraid to admit it!” he said, crossing his arms together. 

“Shut up, you dork!” At this point, Robin had her face on the table, using the surface as a way to muffle her laughter. 

After a while, she lifted her head up and began to wipe her tears. When she faced Chrom once again, she saw his face soften with a warm smile on his lips. With the dim light of the candles around the table, she finally noticed the barely visible red flush of his cheeks. With his easy going attitude and ridiculous jokes, she could already assume that he was somewhat inebriated. 

“So I take it that Vaike brought out the rum again, huh?” she asked. Chrom nodded. 

“You should join us, there’s nothing wrong in having some fun every now and then,” he said, smiling softly at her. “Besides, hearing you laugh like this, it makes me feel like I’m falling in love with you all over again.” 

Robin looked away, her face heating up in embarrassment. 

“Well...yes, I suppose.” She shyly glanced back to him. “A-and...Maybe later,” Robin said. “I still do need to finish this.” 

“Fair enough,” Chrom said. “What exactly are you trying to figure out now?”

“Who I should send to back up the pegasus knights against the armored units. I feel like mages would be a good idea but they could easily be taken down if the enemy reaches them.” She sighed at her work. 

Chrom looked down at the map, deep in thought again. After a short silence, Chrom began to speak up again. 

“Robin, trust me when I say,  _ throwing rocks to distract them. _ ”

“By the gods, Chrom! That’s actually a good idea!” Robin gasped. Chrom looked up at her in alarm.

“Really?” He asked, surprise (and joy) obvious in his voice. 

“No, you dolt! Go away!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Can I get an uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 
> 
>  
> 
> "UWU"
> 
>  
> 
> leave in some kudos (and especially comments) and I might actually do another kabdakjs we'll see... .


End file.
